Changes
by OoOMerry-had-a-little-lambOoO
Summary: Leah's changed, and she's showing interest in Jacob, will he follow through with Leah's request? BACKWATER one-shot :D rated-M for a reason...


**I miss writing Blackwater one-shots! It might not feel so long ago but it feels forever to me haha! I was going to kill myself if I didn't get this up- it's probably one of the longest one-shots I have written :D**

**Thanks for taking the time to read it! I hope you all enjoy it. Oh and just a heads up- this has mature content so… yeah, make sure not to get surprised when it happens lol. Happy reading! And don't forget to tell me what you thought after.**

**JACOB'S POV:**

Sitting with the pack for too long has gotten to her head. No doubt. Why else would she be looking at me like that? I had to force myself to look away from her intense gaze- it was actually getting me nervous. _Damnit_.

Turning to Embry I grinned my thanks as he passed me a can of beer. Even though I was still only 19, being a werewolf made drinking beer like drinking juice. It did nothing to us, unless we drank gallons and gallons, but none of us have tried so we don't really know. Relaxing back on the couch, I opened my can and took a drink; I almost choked, feeling her sitting next to me.

Holding her hand out with a small smile, I passed her my can and she tilted her head back, taking a sip of the beer. She passed it back and grimaced "ew, how can you drink that stuff? It's nasty" she wiped her mouth and sat back against the couch and shrugged, not really waiting for a reply.

Holding the can in my hand, I slowly turned and blinked slowly. Okay, she's being _really_ weird right now…

"Pass the controller" the room fell silent as all eyes turned to her.

"What?"

"I wanna play" she said and it was Quil who sorted and shook his head at her "come on Leah, you don't know how to play this"

"Wanna bet?" she challenged "let's go, I'll race you" she stood up and held her hand out to Embry who looked at Quil, then Seth, then me. I just shrugged at him and he dropped the controller in her waiting hand "fine, let's go" Quil sat down on the floor and leaned his back on the couch. Leaving Leah to sit on the floor, in front of my legs. She didn't lean on me though, I just looked down at the top of her head and dank my can of beer.

"Leah, you obviously don't have any idea what you're doing" I had missed out on Leah asking Seth what the controls for driving and reversing were, Seth grinned at his sister and shook his head "no, Quil, you have no idea…" turning around with a grunt, Quil picked the car he was going to race with and waited for Leah to do the same.

What. The. _Fuck_.

As Leah raced with Quil, I knew she didn't notice, but she kept bumping into me. Her shoulders would brush my knees and her elbows poked my shin. I felt my fingers wrap around the can as I unknowingly squeezed it. The small noise of the can being compressed ignored as Leah swore at the T.V as well as Quil's screams aimed at Leah.

I ignored her light touches and watched the race.

"Fuck you, you bitch! I _won_! Huh!" Leah got on her knees and poked the controller in Quil's face who was still looking at the screen in shock "that's not…but I in- Wh- h-how? You cheater! You pretended to not know how to play!" Quil turned to Leah with an accusatory look but she just snorted.

"No Quil, you _assumed_- and you know what they say about people who assume…" she said and laughed. She _laughed_. I watched as she tilted her head back, her short hair moving over her shoulders- why was this running through my mind? I rubbed my eyes and leaned back into the couch. I almost jumped off the couch when she placed her hand on my knee, lifting herself off the floor. The thing was, we both knew she didn't need to use me as a booster.

"Since I won, one of you lucky boys" I could have sworn she winked at me when she spoke "is going to buy me food" she laughed and slapped Quil's head "come on- Jake will drive" she said, not leaving any room for argument.

"I'm broke!" sticking her middle finger up at Quil Leah shook her head "you lost, you're buying me food"

"But we never agreed on-"

"You lost Quil, get over it" she rolled her eyes and walked to the front door "are you idiots coming?" she sighed and continued to walk out. Before Seth made a move to follow the guys and his sister out, I stopped him and grunted "Seth, what the hell has been on? Is she acting weird, or is that just me?"

"Why are you questioning it Jake? I'd rather her be like this than an angry bitter person" I knew Seth noticed it too. So I'm not losing my mind…

"Yes, you actually are losing your mind" my eyes widened in surprise "did I say that out loud?"

Laughing, Seth slapped my shoulder and walked passed me "no, I'm borrowing Edward's powers" he rolled his eyes and left me standing in the middle of the living room like a retard.

The beep sounded outside and I left the Clearwater's house and found Leah standing at the passenger side where Embry was sitting "I won"

"I called shotgun" he said back just as snarky as she spoke to him. Leah looked at me and I shrugged "if he called it, he gets the seat" she stuck her tongue out at me and I frowned in confusion. Huh? Really Leah? I shook my head at her and chuckled, sitting in the driver's seat. She got in the seat behind me and made a farting noise with her lips.

"How old are you again?" I asked turning over my shoulder to look at her. She shrugged and sighed in a depressing way "I can't remember…" turning back to the front of the car, I turned it on and started driving us to the diner in Forks.

"Seth move over"

"I can't"

"What do you mean, you can't? Close your legs and shuffle over"

"I _can't_ Lee"

"Jacob! Get a bigger car" she announced and I looked at her through my rear-view mirror "sure Leah, let me just shit one out for you" she grinned happily and leaned forward into my chair "you'd do that for me?" I couldn't help it. Her face looked so adorable I couldn't help but laugh. Even though she might be acting weird, this was a Leah I could get used to…

-/-

"Fuck you all- you made me eat too much" if I wasn't with her the whole time in the diner, I would have really thought she was drunk.

"No-one made you do anything Leah" Embry grinned and poked her stomach making her groan and slap him on the back of his head. He laughed and poked her again before running off.

"Shotgun!"

"Get lost! I'm not sitting at the back with these two! I'll be a human squashed food processor…" she said sounding like she was going through a depressed time in her life and I laughed at the image of Leah being squashed between Embry and Quil.

"Jacob… don't make me sit at the back" she sighed, punching my arm lightly and walked by my side "he called it…"

"Fine- be like that" she said, grinning to herself and yanking on Quil's shirt "other side butt-plug" doing as he was told, Quil made his way to the seat behind the passenger side as Leah sat in the seat behind me.

"So Leah, how does the door feel?" Embry asked, and I had to do a double take in the mirror to see Leah shoving Embry's face as her body pressed into the window of the door.

"Em, if she vomits, you're cleaning" watching Embry's frightened face made me smile as he let her relax into her spot again.

"At least you're good for something" she said, speaking directly into my ear as she once again, leaned onto the back of my seat.

"Gee, thanks Leah. Now, sit back and put your seat belt on" I nudged her with my head and she snorted a short laugh, though she didn't move from her spot, leaning onto my seat. Seth played the radio and Embry and Quil started singing. Oh god… this was going to be a long ass ride.

"So Jacob, why aren't you singing?" Leah asked, her cheek resting against the head rest, her arm hooked under her chin as her elbow rested on my shoulder "don't know the song" I shrugged and she sighed. _Fuck. Shit. Damn_. Oh god, her breath… on my neck. Is she trying to kill me?

"Too bad" she muttered. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and noticed she closed her eyes as she relaxed.

"Why aren't you singing Leah?" I asked, making her open her eyes to look at me "I'm food drunk" she stated and I laughed. She smiled as she moved closer.

We stayed like that for a while and I was surprised I was able to keep driving with her hair blowing on my cheek when Seth opened his window and her elbow still on my shoulder. The smell of her hair was so nice, I was so tempted to press my nose in her hair and sniff but her brother was right next to me and I don't think she'd take it lightly.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"Iwantofuckyou" I don't think I was hearing properly, did she just-

"Huh?" I bit my tongue and gripped the steering wheel tighter. Had I heard right? She was speaking so quietly that I knew I couldn't have heard correctly.

"I. Want. To. Fuck. _You_" despite her words, I was still driving on the road like any human would but when she grinned, her tongue was quick to dart out and flick my ear lobe making me drive off the road and onto the dirt road for a moment before I pulled us back on the road.

"What the hell?"

"Jacob!"

"Leah, sit back!" Embry pulled Leah back and forced her to sit with her back against her seat "don't shove me!"

"What if you fly through the windshield? What then huh?"

"I'm a freaking wolf Embry" she rolled her eyes and I took in a shaky breath, glad that no one had heard what she said to me.

"You need me to take over the wheel Jake?" her voice still sounded so close to my ear and I shook my head quickly "nope, I'm good"

She laughed and I glared at the windshield. She was making fun of me. That was so on purpose… "What the hell did you say to him Lee? He's not meant to be swivelling on the road. He's a werewolf too"

"What? I didn't say anything" she scoffed at Seth and turned her head out the window. I swear I saw her looking back at me with a smirk.

-/-

Her soft voice was on replay in my head. Over and over again I'd hear the same words she whispered to me in the car.

Did she mean that? Could Leah be attracted to me like _that_?

I puffed air into my cheeks and shook my head. Just the thought of her wanting me was making the heat rush to my cheeks. I ran my hand through my hair and groaned. Why was she doing this to me? Now I won't be able to stop thinking about it. What if she was just messing with me?

Of course she was messing with me. She's _Leah_ for god's sake. She can't possibly mean it.

Well, she must be trying very hard to get me to humiliate myself because when she messes with people, she goes all out.

"What are you doing here?" I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest as I stared at her circling my room. When I spoke, she turned to me and smiled.

"That's no way to treat your guests Jacob"

"You broke in my house, you're no guest" she frowned and shrugged, making her way to my window "well in that case-" I only allowed her to open the window before I was across my room, gripping her arm and placing her in front of me so I can look at her properly.

She is freaking gorgeous. I can't deny _that_. But I still couldn't help but get the feeling she was playing me.

"Why did you come?"

"You can't tell me you've forgotten what I told you earlier... in the car?" she looked up at me and I bit my lip tilting my head to the side slightly. Her eyes darted down to my lips and I supressed a grin as I leaned down towards her face, craning my neck "and what if I have?" it was only fair to tease her back, I mean, this whole day she'd been staring at me and giving me this unusual act.

"Then I'd have to refresh your memory…" I recoiled slightly, take back from her forwardness. Leah took a step forward and placed her palms on my forearms, still crossed across my chest "Jacob, I want you to-"

"Shh!" I pressed my palm over her mouth and looked at her with wide eyes. She frowned, her eyebrows squishing in annoyance as I covered her mouth, her lips parted and her teeth hooked over my flesh, digging her sharp teeth in making me yelp and rip my hand off of her face.

"Damnit Leah! What the hell?" I rubbed the bite mark, even though it was already fading "what do you mean? You're the one that-"

"Jake?" I held onto her shoulders as if I was going to glue her to the spot "stay here, I'll be quick" she rolled her eyes and I left my room and went to where my father was, in the living room looking for something "hey dad…"

"Hey Jake, did you see my carver? I had it with me and I must have dropped it before I left" he looked up at me and squinted "what's wrong with you?"

I frowned at him, feigning innocence "huh? Nothing- are you sure you were in here?" I asked, trying to get him to start looking again.

"Yes Jacob, I am sure- are _you_ sure though? You're colour seems… off" he frowned and rolled over to me making me sigh "year dad, I just had a hot shower, must be the steam" I shrugged and looked at the table where the TV sat "ah, found it" I bent down and picked up his carver, holding it out to him.

"Thanks son, now, I know you're not-"

"Please dad, you don't trust me?" I raised my brow at him and he grunted "not when you look like that" he muttered knowing I would definitely hear him "whatever old man, you need a ride?"

"No, Charlie brought me- I better go, he's waiting for me" nodding I helped get my father back into Charlie's cruiser. I was practically dancing on the spot, waiting for them to drive off- I had to make my father believe I wasn't up to anything….

"Uh… Leah?" I walked into my room and found her lying down in my bed, her eyes closed. She didn't open her eyes or gave me any indication she was awake so I made my way towards her and sat in the space by her "I know you're not asleep" I poked her cheek but she still hadn't moved. It was weird, seeing Leah in my bed, asleep. Something that I honestly wouldn't have thought of seeing in my entire life.

"Lee-ah… you want to sleep? Okay, that's fine- I can get some rest too" I slid under the covers and faced her, sleeping on my side. Her eyes opened then, looking up at me in slight shock before she smiled and closed her eyes again. She really was a sight. Her hair was sprawled over my pillow, her hands resting on top of her mid-stomach "so you just came here to take my bed?"

"I was actually hoping we could use it together… but it seems like you plan to use the bed another way" I stared at her as she looked up at me, a playful expression on her pretty face.

"Leah, what exactly do you plan on getting out of this?" I waited patiently for her answer but she didn't reply straight away, instead, she sat up, turning over on her side, she rested on her elbow and this time, she was looking down at me.

"The truth?" turning myself to rest on my back, I nodded and waited for her to talk. She placed one hand above my head, her other resting at my shoulder "well, lately, I have been seeing you differently. And I have no idea how, or why or when but I have and you know that I wouldn't be one to chuck myself at anyone" she looked at me sternly and I nodded knowing she was waiting for a response "I'm sick of being alone. I just… I miss the feeling"

"What feeling?" I asked quietly, wrapping my fingers around the wrist that was at my head.

"Of being wanted" this was definitely a new Leah. The other Leah I knew wouldn't have been so open about her feelings. Lying, here, under Leah- I knew she wasn't plotting something against me, she was too proud to actually let herself be seen as a weak person in front of anyone. Not that she looked weak right now, she was anything but.

"Why _me_?"

"Because Jake, you seem like the type of guy that would always be there, as an Alpha- you've already proven that. I just… I saw it happening okay? Do I have to keep talking?" she said as if she's been speaking for hours.

I grinned and shrugged, all it took was a slight flick of her wrist and she fell on top of me. She gasped in surprise, her chest pressing into my bare one.

"Bitch" she breathed out, her cheeks flushing as her legs moved as if she didn't know what to do with them. Watching her silently, she finally rested one leg in between mine and the other on the outside.

"That's not nice Leah" my heart started to pound. It was when I said her name. Like a realisation that she was actually on top of me, our faces inches apart. With both of my hands, I gripped her neck and pushed her hair out of her face. Leaning in slightly I brushed my lips against hers "you're going to have to make it up to me to get what you want…" not waiting for a response, I finally pressed my lips to hers, my eyes instantly closing at the soft feel of warm clouds moved against my lips.

I brushed my tongue across her bottom lip and slowly eased my tongue passed her lips. She finally relaxed on top of me and I swear I felt her shiver on top of me. Her hands comfortably connected at the base of my neck as her arms pressed into my shoulders. Her tongue brushed mine and I only pulled her closer onto me. When air became a necessity, we both pulled apart and I relished in the feel of her on top of me, resting comfortably.

"I need more Jake"

"Patience Leah" I said with a smile. She sighed and I could have sworn I heard annoyance seep through her breath "but first…" I had us flipped over in an instant, placing Leah under me as I hovered over her.

"Now, how is that fair?" she said, raising a brow at me. I shrugged and placed my hands on her waist; I moved my hands a little higher and lifted her up, pulling us both to sit up. She helped me pull her shirt over her head and worked on her shorts. I pulled my own shorts off and we were both sitting there half naked, though she was more covered than me right now.

"Do you really want this Leah?"

"I wouldn't have let you strip me down Jacob" she said in a smart-ass tone making me roll my eyes.

"Just lay down Lee" she did as she was told and I gazed down at her. She looked amazing in my bed, half-naked. I bit my lip, placing my hand above her head to hold myself up as the other rested on her ribs. My fingers wrapping around her firmly, almost as if in return, she wrapped her legs around my waist and brought our bodies closer.

My heart rate only quickened as I pressed my lips on the corner of her mouth, slowly moving down her jaw, her neck, down to her collar bone. I run my nose along her soft flesh and moved lower. Her chest started to move up and down heavily making me grin "I haven't even done anything yet" she glared and slapped my head "shut up you cocky bastard" I chuckled and gripped her breast. Yes, Leah Clearwater was letting me grab her breast and it felt freaking great.

She breathed out a moan and I reached behind her back to unhook her bra but it would budge so I just ripped it from the hooks and grunted "you _broke_ it"

"It wouldn't budge" I shrugged and pulled the rest of the material off her body. Oh god. _Oh god_. Her breasts… she was laying there with her chest exposed and she looked incredible.

"Stop staring at me like that" she said quickly, demandingly and I snapped my eyes to her face "like what?" I frowned, not realising I had been staring at her, it's not like I could help myself "like… like _that_" she said, pointing at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Leah" I leaned down and pressed the palm of my hand on her flat stomach. She gripped my wrist and slowly pulled my hand up; I watched her face as she closed her eyes making me swallow hard. When my fingers brushed her breast I gripped her firmly and squeezed, she arched her back and pressed into me. She is _definitely_ the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

Her lips parted she a sigh escaped her lips and I made my move to press my own lips to hers. My hand stayed on her chest as the other curled into her hair, tugging her head as close to mine as possible as I pushed her head into my pillows. Her hands ran down my neck and pressed into my back, her nails hooked onto my sides and suddenly my bottom lip was between her teeth. I growled and pressed my face closer to hers, our teeth hitting hard but she didn't mind, she released my lip and kissed me passionately.

My heart rate picked up when she brought her hand to the front of my stomach; she dipped her fingers in the waist band of my boxers and twirled her finger over the muscle at my hip.

"I don't want to wait anymore Jacob" her voice was a whisper as we pulled apart from our heated kiss. I let her boob go and trailed my fingers down to her hip bone, as she had done to me, only I tugged her underwear down, forcing one side to leave its place.

"Just-" she cut off, sucking in a surprised gasp as I moved fast, pulling my body down so that I was off of her, pulling her legs apart. My hands pressed into her core and she moaned, her finger wrapping around one of my fingers. I stared at her finger around mine for a second and realised just how small she was to me.

"Take them off" was that _my_ voice? Huh… weird…

"You too" she said, looking down at my crotch, it was kind of awkward for her to see my erection like that so I stood up and pulled them off, turning away from her. I saw her shiver on the corner of my eye and turned towards her "cold?" I asked confused and she pulled her legs up and curled them under her. I growled and went to lay on top of her again, forcing her legs apart as I nestled myself between them.

"Jake-"

"You're fucking beautiful Leah"

"Jacob-"

"I don't care, it's true, don't shy away from me-"

"Jacob!" I ran my fingers through her hair, rejoicing internally for being able to finally do that to her "yeah?"

"I want you to fuck me"

"What happened to being patient?" I asked with a grin. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her legs around me, rocking her hips into mine. I had to grip the top of the mattress to keep myself steady as her core pushing into my erection. I grunted, and this time, she was the one grinning- only there was a hint of annoyance on her face.

"I'm tired of waiting" I had a feeling she wasn't just talking about _now_. Leaning down to press a kiss to her neck, I rested on my knees and gripped her behind her knees, pulling her legs apart, before adjusting myself at her entrance. With a quick thrust forward, I slid in her as we both groaned at the sensation of being connected. _Finally_.

"That whole time, you were looking at me… that was all real?" I grunted as I pushed myself all the way inside of her, waiting for her answer "uh-huh" she nodded, rocking her hips "_move_…" she looked up at me and I nodded, doing as I was told.

The feeling I felt at that moment was indescribable. Gripping her leg up high with one hand, I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. I started moving faster and harder, soft moaned and groans leaving her mouth as she muttered my name.

"Jake… don't stop-" she held onto my neck and met my thrusts with her own. She looked up at me and sighed out my name. I pressed my face into her neck and grunted when she shook under me, reaching her climax.

"Leah-" I pressed my face further into her neck and let go. I had never felt anything so intense before, I lay on top of her and tried to calm my breathing as she fiddled with my hair.

"Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Never been better"

"You mean that?"

"Of course"

"Good" I smiled against her neck and pressed a soft kiss there before pulling away from her and rolling from on top of her.

"You comfortable enough to stay?" I asked, turning on my side to look at her, she had already closed her eyes, a soft smile on her face.

"If it's okay with you" she said, as I knowing my answer, she shuffled closer to me and lifted my arm up to wrap around her stomach, she turned away from me, her back to my chest and I moved closer to her in a spooning position.

"Of course. Hey, Leah?"

"Hmm?" she turned her head against me to look at me.

"You're beautiful"

"_Jay-cob_…" she said my name in two syllables making me chuckle. I nuzzled her neck and pulled her tighter, tangling our legs together.

"You'll stay right? Till morning?" I asked, knowing I sounded like a desperate girl but I couldn't stop the question from coming out.

"Did you not hear I word I said before?" she asked and I knew she was frowning. My thoughts were proven right as she turned around and looked at me with her frown.

"I did…"

"Then you have nothing to be doubtful about" she shrugged and waited for a couple of seconds before speaking again "I'm still here aren't I?" I looked down at her and gave her a smile.

"You better get used to it though…" I said with a sigh, wrapping my arms around her and laying on my back so she pressed into my side, her head resting on my shoulder. She placed her hand on my stomach and softly scratched my skin. It felt so _good_.

"Is that so?"

It took me a while to realise she was talking about what I said before and not about her trailing her fingers over my stomach "definitely" wrapping her in my arms I realised I was lucky. Lucky and grateful for the change Leah made to let me feel this happy by being with her. She truly was amazing.

"You're trapped here" I grinned and she sighed "oh no, please let me go…" I chuckled at the no enthusiasm in her voice "okay- fine…" playing, I started to release my hold on her and she growled, hooking her leg over my thighs "_Jacob_"

"I'm kidding!" I laughed, re-wrapping myself around her.

"Asshole"

"Goodnight Leah" I said, ignoring her comment and she chuckled "goodnight" she muttered and it was like she was out like a lamp. Leaving me laying there, holding her as she left to unconscious land.

Feeling nervous about her stairs was nothing now, knowing that if she hadn't made a move on me, we wouldn't be in this position. Fuck. _Does that mean I'm going to be the girl in the relationship? _Damnit, why did Leah have to sleep before me? Now I'll be up thinking of ways to make the first move tomorrow…

Nuzzling closer to Leah, I sighed. _Freaking hell_… I _am_ going to be the girl in the relationship.

O_o

**Just thought to end it in a comedic kind of way… so tell me what you thought about it!**

**REVIEW! ;)**

**MUCH LOVE, MERRY**


End file.
